I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sport training devices and, more particularly, to a football nonfumble training device.
II. Description of Related Art
In the game of American football, the football runner or receiver carries the football and attempts to advance the football to his or her team's goal. The play is usually ended when the ball carrier is downed on the ground. The ball carrier becomes downed when his knees or other well-defined parts of his body contact the ground.
However, as long as the ball carrier has not been downed, the play is still in progress. During this time, the opposing team oftentimes attempts to cause the ball carrier to fumble the football prior to the end of the play. Indeed, many football players on the defensive team will attempt to strip the football from the ball carrier in order to create the fumble and such actions are not only perfectly acceptable, but promoted.
Consequently, from the perspective of the ball carrier, it is essential that the ball carrier remain in control of the football despite attempts by the opposing team to cause a fumble until the end of the play. While football coaches may explain and even demonstrate how to carry the ball in order to minimize the possibility of a fumble, there have been no previously known training devices that simulate the attempts by the defensive team to strip the ball from the ball carrier.